A Song of Ice and Fire: A tale of two brothers
by Gorvar
Summary: Aalf and Adelhelm Karland are both sons of a noble family who get thrown into the events of the War of the Five Kings and the rise of Queen Daenerys Targaryen respectively. Seperated by miles, this tale will follow both brothers and their struggles.
1. Chapter 1

Aalf

The King's gate was the proper way for their standing to enter King's Landing Aalf thought. Fifteen of his best and a few squires were with him as the banner of the Black Ram on a red backdrop flowed above them. All of them were dressed in the same chainmail that most of them wore during the Greyjoy rebellion nine years ago. For weeks they had traveled from Karland Rock for the new Hand of the King Tournament.  
"A fine day today." His second, Korlof Veram, said as he rode next to Aalf." The sun has hidden behind the clouds and there is a smell of rain in the air." Korlof had long black hair and beard,a kind face save for his eyepatch which covered his left eye. A scar from the rebellion, although the ironman who inflicted it on him suffered a case of death shortly after.  
"You miss to be drenched by rain and chilled to the bone by ice cold winds, Korlof?" Aalf smirked. Aalf was a tall man in his late twenties. He had short brown hair and had the build of a prince, but his face was very common. If it weren't for his entourage or his red and black painted armour added with their black and blue wool cloaks, he might have been mistaken for a common sellsword and not the eldest son of Lord Aaldert Karland Lord of Karland rock which his family took their name from.

"A little milord." Korloff replied. "Admit it, the wind in your hair, the strong gale hitting your face like my wife's large bosom and just the magic of it all."  
"Magic?" Aalf inquired with a raised brow.  
"Aye, like when the Old gods or the new decided to create this world and the storms…it makes you feel like you know your place in the world, it's hard to explain."  
"And difficult to comprehend." Aalf added his own opinion." When I see storms my heart goes out to my father's trading vessels and what cargo we will lose and other losses."  
"Such as the lost sailors or widows from the lost sailors, milord?"  
" Both. Dead men cost money either way. A man's training takes time and coin, their experience more so. When the widows or orphans weep, my purse weeps with them."  
"You are very kindhearted, milord." Korloff smirked which accentuated the scar that ran from his left eye from eyebrow to cheek.  
"I promised on the New Gods and the old to my father for when he passes , I will keep the Widow fund for both sailors and soldiers…so don't you fret. Your wife and children will be looked after if you should die." Aalf quickly pointed at him though." That doesn't mean I'm encouraging to kill yourself. I'll flog you the moment I find out you do."  
"Do not fret milord, I rather plough my wife several times more and see my first grandchild being born before I desire to see the stranger." Korloff laughed.

Aalf chuckled as he punched his second on the shoulder amicably as two mounted men drew to them. By their black armour and spears and their cloaks coloured gold Aalf Karland knew they were the City Watch. Aalf held out his hand which halted his party as the guardsmen stopped as well.  
"Name?" one guardsmen asked.  
"Lord Aalf of House Karland, son of Aaldert Karland. I have come to partake in the King's Hand Tournament."  
"You sure about that milord?" the courageous guardsmen asked." Last I checked, the Lannisters pay their bannermen well enough and last I recall, no Karland ever won a tournament."  
"The words of my house are 'As Stubborn as a Rock' my friend. We'll keep trying until we do even if it takes until the Others crawl over the wall. Besides.." Aalf smirked." There is nothing wrong with a bit more coin. May we pass?"  
"You may, although I do think it is wise you do not trust the hope to find a room here. Other houses large and small have come to King's Landing and claimed most if not all of the inns. You may be forced to either sleep outside until the tourney tomorrow or..." the guard faltered.  
"I rather not sleep outside, the cold ground disagrees with my back." Aalf replied." What is the alternative?"  
"The brothels have opened their doors for rooms to sleep in, a courtesy of Lord Littlefinger."  
"Good." One of the knights, Terrence laughed." I rode this horse long enough, riding a woman will be a nice change." The other knights joined in the laughter which made even Aalf chuckle.  
"Thank you." The heir of Karland Rock said as he handed some coin to the two guardsmen and led the way into the city.

The city of King's Landing was in fervor of the upcoming tournament of Eddard Stark as the Direwolf flag was placed all over the city next to those of the Baratheon Stag or Lannister Lion.  
"We love those, right?" Korloff asked as he pointed at the golden lion, much to the amusement of the knights and other squires. One of the other knights slapped one squire in particular. The young blonde haired bright lad called Henry Frey, one of Genna Frey nee Lannister's sons with Emmon Frey. Since Lannisport was only a week's ride from Karland Rock and the Karlands were bannermen to the Lannisters, it was only natural Henry would squire for one of Aalf's knights. Henry was Terrence's he believed. He prayed to the Seven more frequently for the boy's sake then he did for himself when the walls of Pyke fell nine years ago and he had to charge in after the insane priest of Myr who always set his own sword on fire. He killed eight men that day, eight he remembered at least.

As the sun began to set, they had found a place to stay. It was a whorehouse and nearly all the knights and their squires, save Korloff and the other married men, were enjoying the delights of the flesh. Aalf's good mood on the midday was gone as he drank deeply from his cup. There was one Inn they may have found some space, but Aalf decided against it. The Innkeep was a fat, old balding man who refused despite good coin and threats.  
"Both my sons died when you and your Lion masters sacked this city!" he raged." They were both soldiers who died defending this very inn and you monsters killed them! Turncloaks and monsters, may the Others take you!"  
"Thomas!" an elder woman pushed him away." You don't say such things to an lord! My apologies, please!"  
"You know the smallfolk, my lord." Terrence tried to appease to his mercy." Let it be, our house did nothing wrong."

But it did, Aalf thought. The Karlands were there with the Lannisters as they betrayed the Targaryens and helped sack the city. The Karlands were loyal to house Targaryen ever since the days of King Aegon and his two sisters. But when the Mad King's insanity caused Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark to rebel was the beginning of the end. The Karlands fought for their king, but were getting slaughtered by bad tactical decisions. Months after the war began and it became clear who was winning, Lord Tywin Lannister came to Karland Rock and offered a deal. Because House Karland lost so much and remained loyal to the Iron Throne, the gates of King's Landing would open for them without question. Once the gates were open the Lannisters would attack the city and slay the king which would secure their place with King Robert's rule. Aaldert's loses, both his soldiers and other personal sacrifices he did not divulge to his sons, to the Mad King's losing war against Robert Baratheon's Rebellion and the sick carnal fantasies only a mind as dark as Aerys II could conjure was all he needed to drop the red three headed dragon as his banner and pick up the golden lion. Lord Tywin's gold as a reward was a nice offer as well and it was the main reason many still attributed. Rather then 'Stubborn as a rock' which the Karland's are attributed with from the large coastal cliff where their castle is carved from, the sentence 'Until coin gets thrown around' was added. Although the Lannisters did most of the killing, they had the coin to buy off the badmouths and it helped the Queen was Cersei Lannister, Tywin's daughter. The Karlands had no such luck or coin. Even their involvement in aiding the King during the Greyjoy rebellion did nothing to sooth the naysayers.

Aalf gave the woman a small purse with coin for her losses. She gave a small smile. She opened her mouth but her husband was already replying for her.  
"Keep your coin, we don't take gold dragons from sons of who-"  
He was caught off as Korloff punched the man in the gut and finished it off with a blow to the left cheek which toppled him down and broke a chair. The entire inn fell silent for a moment. "Get back to your drinks, shows over." Terrence said which urged the inn to get back to their own business.  
Aalf gave a bit more coin to the terrified woman." For the damages." He tried to say with a smile but only found fear in her eyes.  
With a grunt, Aalf mentioned his men to leave and stormed off as the woman tended to her unconscious husband. An hour later they found rooms in Chataya's brothel where Aalf had been brooding ever since.  
"Milord, are you alright?" Korloff asked with concern." You haven't been this quiet since Adelhelm left for Pentos…"  
The mention of his younger brother snapped him back to the present." My mood is soured, Korloff. It doesn't matter how kind I am to smallfolk or how much gold I give, I still pay for my father's sins. Maybe I should have ran like Adelhelm as well and go after the Targaryens…"  
"That would've killed your father and ruined your family name milord." Korloff replied." And if it helps, this smallfolk is still very grateful for having been given this chance to serve you."  
"I owe you my life, my friend." Aalf smiled." There will be a day I hope I can do something similar." He took his mug and gulped down the rest of his arbor wine." Right, I will fetch myself a whore."  
"What of your lady-wife?" Korloff asked.  
"Alysa doesn't need to know. Here, have some more wine lest you want to be chivalrous." Aalf said as he threw a small purse on the table in front of them. Korloff smirked as he raised his own mug to his lord." Happy ploughing to you, milord."  
Aalf chuckled and walked off to his room.

Ten minutes later, his joints coupled hungrily with some red haired woman with freckles and small breasts. Alysa Grimbold was a political marriage with the wool providing Grimbolds who are one of the few houses that still call the Karlands friends, but there was little love on his end these days. She claimed to love him, but she was a nag and a woman who wanted everything her way. The tapestries, the book purchases, plans for the future for their daughter and so on. At first the coupling was intense since both never had a partner before. Nearly every room in the castle was visited by them. He was madly in love with her. There was even a time he jumped through hoops for her and followed her like a dog. After the birth of their baby girl he quickly got tired of her though since nothing changed. The coupling stopped cold and claimed the birth did more harm then good and it hurt, he had to do her favours but got none in return. Married for five years and he was sick of her. He only stayed with her because of their baby girl Adellia he loved to bits.

"Milord!" his whore moaned." Oh milord!"  
He pinned her down as he quickened his pace. He groaned in ecstasy as he emptied himself in her. Aalf didn't even know he name, nor did he care. He liked how she looked and he paid good coin for her. With her red hair, freckles and small breasts, she was the furthest thing that reminded him of Alysa of House Grimbold. Yet when he looked down at the whore he saw her. The long brown hair, the cat like eyes and the smaller stature and the large breasts. Even here, Alysa haunted him. He rolled off the woman as he caught his breath.  
"That was quite the load, my lord." She said as she snuggled her head on his chest." When was the last time you had a woman?"  
"To long…" he said.  
" You wish me to-"  
"I give you another Gold Dragon if you clean up my lance and keep quiet for the rest of the evening." He snapped at her. She gave a simple nod and crawled under the silk blankets and began her work down below. As he rest his head on his hands, he stared up at the ceiling and wondered where his younger brother was.


	2. Chapter 2

Adelhelm

He remembered he couldn't stand the noises of war as it rumbled around him as everyone made their final preparations. Men fell on their knees as the septon passed and offered the blessings of the warrior to guide their hand and of the smith to strengthen their resolve in their armour, shields and swords. The sound of crashing rock against Pyke's walls as the siege engines nearly pounded their way through them. King Robert Baratheon claimed the final battle would happen any minute now.  
Adelhelm took a whetstone and sharpend his blade as he tried to hide his fear.  
"Are you going to sharpen that blade any further?" a soldier asked him. Adelhelm looked up immediately to the Mormont man, as he could guess from the Bear on his tabard. He was swarthy and very hairy, but looked very strong and fit." There is going to be barely any blade left on your sword."

Adelhelm gave a nervous chuckle." I guess you are right, ser." He replied.  
"Not a ser, yet anyway." The man chuckled and sat down next to Adelhelm." What's your name?"  
"Adelhelm, son of Aaldert Karland." Adelhelm replied as he extended his hand.  
"Jorah Mormont." The burly man replied and shook Adelhelm's hand." First time?"  
Adelhelm nodded. "I saw combat on the Fair isle, but I was in the back and never got close to the fighting. Me and my brother were sent by our father to see combat, he insisted we were going to be on the frontline….to show our House's loyalty to the crown."  
"At your age, you barely look fifteen." The Mormont man said.  
"I'm sixteen." Adelhelm replied somewhat defiantly." I'm a man enough. My brother is three years older then me and he never fought either."  
"Where is your brother?" Jorah asked. Adelhelm pointed to the men kneeling in front of the septon as he swirls incense around. Aalf was much like him, well build with brown hair although many claimed he was more handsome then his older brother. Adelhelm admired his brother though, he was courageous and though and flirted with the women like a prince should do.  
"Your not with the septon asking for a blessing?" Jorah asked to which Adelhelm shook his head." My father has a theory on that. There are two kinds of men who do not pray, those who do not believe in the gods and those who do not think they need them."  
"I think the gods don't need me vying for my life as well." Adelhelm replied." There are…what, about three thousand men on this side already? I don't want to waste their time."

Jorah Mormont smirked a little." That is an original thought if I heard one. Not wanting to bother the gods."  
Adelhelm smiled a little until he saw one of the men of house Karland head his way, a black ram crested helm tucked under his arm as his long black hair waved with the sea wind.  
"Milord, the battle is about to commence, where is your brother?" the man asked.  
"He is just done praying Korloff." The young Karland replied as he motioned to his brother.  
"Thank you milord." Korloff bowed and went off to collect Aalf.

As the men prepared, a fat balding man in loose red robes walked past as he held out his sword in the air.  
"Wonder who he is…" Jorah said as he stood up with Adelhelm.  
"I think that's Thoros of Myr…" the young Karland replied." I heard he is a good friend of the king. He lits his sword on fire."  
Jorah glanced at Adelhelm before he glanced back at the man of Myr.  
"Brother!" Aalf smiled as he walked over to his younger brother along with Korloff." You ready for battle?"  
"Ready, Aalf." Adelhelm smiled." Time to make father proud."  
"Don't be overeager, your supposed to be the next heir if I get killed." Aalf chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder before he slipped his ram crested helmet on and went to join the Karland men.  
"I better join mine as well, good luck out there Adelhelm, hopefully we will see each other after the battle, one this side or the other." Jorah slapped the younger Karland's shoulder." Good luck and may the Mother watch over us."  
"Likewise, Jorah of House Mormont." Adelhelm said and walked to the Karland banner.

Aalf strode in front of his men as the walls of Pyke came down and the banners of the golden kraken rallied behind the crumbling defenses. "Men!" Aalf began." Who are we?"  
"The Karlands!" the army chanted, led on by Korloff.  
"What are our words?" He asked. Adelhelm's fear faded away as his big brother spoke. His patriotism for Karland rock returned with a thirst for Ironman blood.  
"Stubborn as a rock!" the men shouted the Karland words.  
"What does that mean?"  
"We are stubborn gits!"  
Aalf drew his sword." You are damn right! Now let's show those bastards wh odont even know how to sow to fight a proper war!"

The last boulder flew overhead over the men below and shattered the main watchtower above them and brought parts of the surrounding wall down. This cracked a opening in the wall which was the breach the men needed to get to the Greyjoys within. Thoros held his sword in the air as it caught on fire and charged in shouting "For King Robert!"  
The Mormont bear followed in after. "Charge!" Aalf shouted and the Karlands charged into the fray as well. Everything moved fast now, as if the gods changed the tides of battle.

Adelhelm's senses were assaulted by the stench of death, blood, shit and piss. He lost track of his older brother and Korloff, but he stayed close to the Black Ram on the red flag and slashed at every Ironborn he saw. He remembered his first kill vividly; a stab in the gut after he shield bashed the man in the face. He remembered every expression, every last groan as blood spilled from the man's lips. He remembered the missing teeth and the gray beard. He must've been three times his age, twice at least. The second he remembered vaguely, something about a chopped off arm…or was it chopped off before? He didn't remember. It was all blurry, and it came together.

A rough tongue and a strong slap from a hand brought Adelhelm back to the present. He looked around dazed as his eyes were getting used to the bright sunlight. It couldn't be, it was cloudy a moment ago. Or was that in Pyke, he wasn't in Pyke anymore was he?  
"Get up." A thick accented voice said as a force picked him up by both his arms. He was dragged to somewhere as he heard camp life fall silent. He heard horses whine, children babble and even a camp fire with the smell of something nice cooking. He was thrown on his knees in front of several people, two who sat down. As his eyes came to, he saw a large man who had long black braided hair filled with bells as his bare chest was filled with tattoos. A dothraki warlord he recalled. To woman to his right was a sharp contrast to his copper skin as she had fair white skin and hair and looked more like a princess rather then a warlord's wife, if that was her position Adelhelm guessed. By her side stood a tall, gruff looking man in armour whom he swore he recognized. Another white haired young looking man in fine clothing was also stood beside them who looked very annoyed. The rest were other dothraki riders, such as the ones who caught them.

The warlord spoke in his guttural tongue which his wife translated.  
"My husband is Khal Drogo, the great Rider and Khal of this khalasar and you have killed three men of his Khallisar." She spoke with a soft yet authorative tongue." Who are you and why did you do it?"  
"Thank the gods…" he sighed relieved." Someone who speaks Westros-"  
A punch in the gut made him sprawl on the ground in pain.  
"I suggest you speak quickly." She added.  
"My...my name is Adelhelm Karland." He looked both in the eye." I killed those men because they attacked a defenseless woman."  
The wife spoke in Dothraki to her husband, who in turn spoke to her." That woman was the daughter of a merchant who showed no respect for the Womb of the World by bathing in it and profaning it with other means."  
"She didn't know…I acted like a knight would have done my lady…" he replied.  
"Never trust a Karland, sister." The white haired man said." They are the one who let the Lannisters and the Usurpers into King's Landing and helped slay our father."

Adelhelm's head looked up immediately." My lady, are you Princess Daenerys Targaryen?"  
Before she could reply, the white haired man stepped in." Have you come to kill us, you bastard? Did the usurper send you?"  
"No my lor-"  
"Grace!" the man shouted as he storme doff and slapped the weakened Karland hard across the face." I am King Viserys Targaryen and rightful ruler of Westeros and the Iron Throne! You will respect me and call me, your grace!"  
Adelhelm panted for air as his vision swam, he heard more insults before some dothraki dragged him back.  
"My brother has a point. Why are you here, Karland?" Daenerys asked.  
" I….I came here…to help." He replied." Check…check my pack…please.."

Daenerys looked to the tall knight who walked over to a dothraki who held the pack. He spoke some words of the dothraki language which made the horselord hold the pack open. After rooting around, the knight took out the large bundled black cloth. He unclipped it as the wind raced over the plains. Adelhelm shielded his eyes with his eyelids as he peered through them and barely saw the flag wave in the wind. It was a black flag with a three headed red dragon embroided in it. The family symbol of the Targaryens.  
She looked at the flag, and smiled." This is my family's flag…."  
"It takes a man of great courage to make this seal in Westeros, Khaleesi." The knight said." This is Westrosi made and this man can be trusted."  
"How do you know?" Viserys asked.  
"I know this cloth is only made in Dorne and I fought alongside this man nine years ago against a tyrant."  
The wind passed as the knight, who gave the flag to one of the princess' handmaidens, walked over to Adelhelm. "Long time no see, Adelhelm of House Karland."  
"Jorah Mormont…?" Adelhelm smiled.  
"When you spoke of seeing each other on the other side, I did not mean on the other side of the world."  
"The gods have a sense of humour."  
"That they do." Jorah smirked and turned to face the Khal and his Khaleesi." I vouch on my honour, we can trust this man, Khaleesi. He shows we have allies in Westeros still."  
Daenerys stared at Adelhelm for a long moment.  
"Are you insane, woman?" Viserys glared at his sister." What are you waiting for, we cant trust him! Kill him!"

She ignored her brother's outburst and spoke to her husband before she walked over to Adelhelm and looked him in the eye with her purple gaze.  
"Do you swear to me, Ser Adelhelm Karland that you will follow me truly?"  
"You….are the true Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, your grace. The corruption in the courts and my own house have destroyed all that is good and dear…I will follow you to all of the seven hells if I have to, your grace. I swear on my honour, on my armour and all I have left including my soul, I will follow you."  
she said nothing as she stared at him stil, before she stood up and walked over to her husband. They spoke in the dothraki tongue until he nodded and stood. He spoke a single word as one of Adelhelm's captors drew his curfed sword and cut the rope that held his feet and with another slash the hands. And like that the crowd moved away, including the Khal.  
"Thank you, your gr-"  
"Khaleesi." Daenerys gave the smallest of smiles." I am Khaleesi." And with that she walked off after her husband as Viserys stormed off.

"You are a lucky man, Adelhelm." Jorah said as he helped him up." Few can persuade the Khal's mind. Did you pray to the Seven or did you not bother again?"  
"My mind was stuck on staying alive rather then remembering my prayers…." Adembert chuckled." Thank you, for saving my life."  
"The Khaleesi needs more trustworthy people from her own lands if she wishes to rule them wisely."  
"What of the king?"  
Jorah looked back at the trail left behind by the Beggar King." You remember the old saying? Every time a new Targaryen is born, the gods toss that coin into the air and the world holds its breath to see what side it falls on. I think by now you know what side his coin fell."  
Adelhelm nodded as he held his side." What of the merchant's daughter? Is she alright?"  
"She is fine…not many foreigners can kill one dothraki, let alone three to defend a woman. I will take you to her later, right now I wager you deserve a drink and some rest."  
Adelbert gave a nod and walked off with the Mormont man and silently prayed a thank you to the Seven to have found a friend on the other side of the world.

A few hours later, he awoke with a sore head. He recalled having drunk with Ser Jorah..and not much after. He tried to set up, but found something on his chest. He opened his eyes, and found the sleeping head of a beautiful woman on his chest. Even in the moonlight outside he saw she had a tanned skin and long black hair that probably reached to her torso. She must've felt his movement for she stirred and smiled when her eyes found his." Are you awake, my good ser Adelhelm?"  
"So it seems…" Adelhelm replied somewhat ackward." You are the merchant's daughter, aren't you?"  
"indeed I am…" she said before she kissed him. He returned the kiss as she straddled him. Already he felt his manhood straighten up again despite it feeling sore.  
"Oh…it seems our good knight has rested well." She smirked before she slipped it inside her with a pleasured moan. A name came to his head, Elora Sand.  
"Elora…" he groaned as he began to move with her.  
"Indeed…" she groaned in return as they coupled once more.  
He was home, Adelhelm thought to himself, he was home. And yet wondered where his older brother was.


	3. Chapter 3

Korlof

Korlof rubbed the pommel of his sword as he stood outside his lord's room. They had been in King's landing for over a month now and as predicted, his lord and knights all lost in the tournament of the Hand of the King. Some earned some coin yes, but Lord Aalf Karland was the last one to go when he went up against the Tyrell White Cloak. He wondered why a member of the King's guard would enter the tournament. They already had fame for serving the king as his bodyguard and they needed no coin since they were forbidden families and were given food and drink freely. But still, Loras Tyrell entered the tournament and defeated his Lord fair and square. On the field, Lord Aalf took the defeat in stride but behind closed doors he had been fuming. Korlof hoped Loras felt some of that same pain himself when his victory was snatched away a few rounds later when The Hound saved his life from the Mountain that rides.

However their stay in King's Landing was no longer because of the tournament. Aalf had found someone during the tournament. A blonde haired beauty by the name of Valeria Tworn, daughter of Morgan of House Tworn. Another bannermen to House Lannister. Korlof knew his lord's marriage was less than satisfactory, and it explained why he vent himself in tournaments, hunts and the occasional whore. Even now he heard both speak with each other sweetly through the door. It wasn't just bedding anymore. Most of the time they were reading a book as they sat near the open fire. They just connected somehow, and no-one seemed to mind or care.

"You certain you have to leave next week, my lord?" she asked.  
"Alas so, my sweet." He sighed." My duties call me back to Karland Rock now the tournament is done and I have nothing else to do."  
"And do our liaisons have to end as well then?"  
"I hope not." He chuckled." I rather enjoy our time together."  
"Likewise." Korlof heard a soft chuckle." But I have a Keep to help maintain, a daughter…wife."  
"What if you annul the marriage?"  
"On what base? And who would support it?"  
"You are a lord, I'm sure the high Septon would allow it. Besides the Grimbold's aren't that high up. I could be a good mother to your little Adellia and I can give you many sons."

Korlof held on to the pommel of his sword tight. Lady Alysa was a kind woman, a bit bossy yes but nothing this deserving. He swore an oath to his Lord to protect him and his heirs and Karland Rock. This talk was nothing short of betrayal. He believed in the sanctimony of marriage, he was happily married with four children himself. Korlof hoped things would pick up again in time, but his lord clearly had enough since he seemed to consider the idea. At least for a spell.  
"I'll think about it." Aalf said." Right now, let's enjoy what time we have together."  
"As you wish, my lord." Korlof heard a kiss before he heard the noises commonly found in the rooms of newlyweds or whore houses.

A few hours later, Lady Valeria opened the door as she straightened her long purple dress, the colour of her house. She looked surprise when she saw the scared man at arms.  
"Oh, sorry! I did not know you were stood her." She admitted.  
"I am my lord' shield, milady." He nodded his head." And before you ask, I am discreet."  
"Discretion is very rare to come by in this city." She replied." I thank you."  
"As does loyalty." He added." Good night, Lady Tworn."  
Her cheeks flushed as a flash of anger seemed to pass her eyes. She quickly composed herself, curtsied and walked off. Korlof took a moment to compose himself as well. He was baseborn but for all his years as Lord Karland' second he did learn a few ways to act like a noble.  
"Korlof!" He heard his lord shout." I must speak with you!"

He immediately followed his master's command and stepped inside the room. It was large and lavish, a room fit for a noble lord. It opened up the moment the tournament was over since most of the knights went home. He saw his lord bucking up his belt before he turned around. The smell of sex stil hung in the air.  
"Korlof, good man. I need your advice."  
"I have an idea on what matter milord…." He replied.  
"And guessing by your tone, I know what your stance on it is…" Aalf sighed." How much did you hear?"  
"Everything, milord. The door is quite thin." Korlof replied.  
"I hope you enjoyed the show then." Aalf said as he put his shirt on with the black ran on his chest where his heart is supposed to be.  
"I block out most of that milord." Korlof said with a small smirk." Comes with practice. I remain in case one of the women you visit has a death wish on you."  
"I'm not sure if I should be honored or worried with that sentence." Aalf smiled broadly." Still, you are my most trusted advisor. What do you think I should do?"  
"Can I speak freely, milord?" His lord agreed." End this affair and beg both the Mother and your lady-wife for forgiveness."

"Not going to happen…but I expect no other answer then that, my friend." Aalf walked over to the wine bottles on a tray nearby and opened one up. The glass was embroid by the sun and spear of Dorne. He poured himself in a glass. He offered it to his second who kindly took it.  
"Are things with Lady Alyss that bad, milord?"  
"They are…worse then we ever let one." Aalf replied." She caught wind of my…indiscretions. She called me all kinds of names, cannot say I blame her. An annulment would be kind for both our sides. Val…." He smiled as he said her name." She makes me smile, we both discuss novels and poems for long hours into dawn. She feels good when I have her in my arms. I want to make her happy, I want to give her children of our own. She says she will even love little Adelia."  
"Is that you speaking milord, or Lady Valeria?" Korlof asked. When he saw his lord glare at him, he knew he stepped to far.  
"My mind is still my own, don't forget your place Korlof. You are a better brother to me then Adelbert was but do not push your luck."  
"As you wish, milord." Korlof replied." You wish me to return the wine to you?"  
"For the love of the seven, have a drink!" Aalf shook his head as he himself drunk from a glass he poured himself. "You are impossible."  
"It takes a man who is impossible to keep you save milord." Korlof replied." After all, name one peasant boy who risked his life beating off several bears to defend a lost and frightened eight year old?"

Lord Karland smiled and walked over to his friend. He slapped his hand on Korlof' shoulder. "I know one peasant who did." he said to Korlof." And he is the bravest man I have ever known."  
"Don't let Ser Terrence know, he might be upset by that statement."  
"Terrence has more balls then sense." Aalf chuckled and walked back to pour himself in some more wine.

A knock on the door alerted them. Korlof placed his glass down and opened the door. It was a smaller man with a bald head and a great girth. Korlof knew who this man was and did not trust him.  
"Excuse me, but is Lord Karland here?" he asked.  
"Get out of here, spider." Korlof said with a glare." We-"  
"Now, bring him in." Aalf said." Tell us what you need of us, Lord Varys. You wish some wine?"  
"Oh, it seems your father's politeness has rooted himself in his sons." The fat bald man smiled." I remember him during the sacking and the days that followed. No thank you my lord, I am here for only to give you a message."  
"What kind?"  
"The Hand, Lord Stark wishes to speak with you…."

TBC


End file.
